five_nights_at_freddys_fanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Five Nights at Freddy's Fanon Wiki:Chat/Logs/25 March 2015
02:11 Nya ha! They'll never know the truth.. 02:15 Nya ha! It's awfully quiet! 02:15 Hello 02:15 Nya ha! Welcome to the pizzeria! 02:16 Hello, so I'm making the picture of the plushie of Pip- darn it! 02:17 Nya ha! The second time you've leacked information! 02:17 *leaked 02:18 Why doncha just tell us if you're going to be all like that? Nya ha! 02:18 Piper the Polar Bear 02:19 What? 02:20 You leaked information about him many times so far! But only now have you shared his full name! Nya ha! 02:20 It's a she 02:20 NOTHINGMORE WILL BE DISCLOSED ABOUT PIPER 02:20 Nya ha! 02:20 *NOTHING MORE 02:18 Piper the Polar Bear 02:19 What? 02:20 You leaked information about him many times so far! But only now have you shared his full name! Nya ha! 02:20 It's a she 02:20 NOTHINGMORE WILL BE DISCLOSED ABOUT PIPER 02:20 Nya ha! 02:20 *NOTHING MORE 02:22 hey gau 02:22 Hi 02:22 Ivan! Nya ha! Welcome to the chat! 02:22 I accidentally disclosed information about CLASSIFIED 02:23 hey gau, im so clad I caught you 02:23 because 02:23 you CAN fix the grammar errors 02:23 in iva 02:23 *Ivan 02:23 Nya ha! 02:23 Great! 02:23 That will be my next order of buisness 02:24 After finishing this blog 02:25 yeeey 02:26 hey 02:26 rip enragement gao 02:26 02:26 1987 - chicken 02:26 02:26 "My greatest dream was a world with no Haa-ng's and more Nya ha's" 02:26 listen 02:26 User blog:Ivan the iguana/MORE TEASAHS! 02:27 (advertising shamlessly 02:27 ) 02:27 NYA HA! 02:27 User blog:Gaomon332/So long, suckers! 02:27 User blog:Foxstar241/Something VERY important that EVERYONE needs to read 02:28 Nya ha! Three blogs in a row! 02:28 Ooh baby a triple! Nya ha! 02:29 Ivan the Iguana 02:29 Nya ha, ignore that! I needed a link! 02:30 XP 02:30 DDARN] 02:30 I HAVE TO GO 02:30 BYE 02:30 BYE FX 02:31 Nya ha! So long! 02:28 Nya ha! Three blogs in a row! 02:28 Ooh baby a triple! Nya ha! 02:29 Ivan the Iguana 02:29 Nya ha, ignore that! I needed a link! 02:30 XP 02:30 DDARN] 02:30 I HAVE TO GO 02:30 BYE 02:30 BYE FX 02:31 Nya ha! So long! 02:33 hey gau, what wer u talkin bout before I got here? 02:37 Alrighty! We're all done! Nya ha! 02:38 Oh, just one of Fox's new animatronics 02:38 oh 02:38 what's all done? 02:39 The grammar police's invasion of Ivan\s page, of course! Nya ha! 02:40 I dun see no difference. 02:41 (I can't believe I had grammar mess-ups. Im a grammar Nazi in real lilf >_< 02:41 ) 02:41 *life 02:41 Nya ha! 02:42 Go onto the recent activity 02:42 And click 02:42 Show changea 02:42 *changes 02:42 I simply fixed some grammar and changed the wording around a little bit. 02:42 Where? 02:42 dun see no button like that 10:27 noo 10:27 :^( 10:52 mummy 10:52 Master-Of-Tricks 10:53 Master-Of-Tricks 10:53 Master-Of-Tricks 10:53 Master-Of-Tricks 10:53 Master-Of-Tricks 10:54 yes 10:54 v 10:54 Master-Of-Tricks 10:54 hoi 10:54 hoi 10:54 Chubby, eh? 10:54 ye 10:54 hold on 10:54 lemme try something 10:54 k 10:54 TheVinnyLord 10:54 nah 10:54 it don't work 10:54 it did 10:54 OH 10:54 only to the username owner 10:54 lol 10:54 *noice intensifies* 10:55 The reactions to Foxstar's blog 10:55 Is totally pitiful. 10:55 I mean, nothing happened. 10:55 o 10:55 o snep 10:55 hi Fox 10:55 hi 10:55 Hello Foxstar. 10:55 I think everyone is overreacting over you... 10:56 And my chat is lagging 10:56 o 10:56 Okay, I think it stopped. 10:56 Yup. 10:57 noice 10:57 WHY. DOES. EVERYONE. THINK. I'M. GOING. TO COMMIT. SUICIDE 10:58 YEAH 10:58 IT'S PITIFUL 10:58 WHAT THE H*LL ARE THEY DOING 10:58 You said "Thoughts of Suicide." And we got pretty scared. 10:58 70% of people with AD have that effect... 10:58 Seriously. 10:58 Yes, but it still can make people worry 10:59 Thoughts of suicide can lead to the act itself, so people gte worried.. 10:59 *get 10:59 Yes, but the overreactions are annoying. 10:59 Agreed. I may of over reacted though 10:59 *overreacted 10:59 I should remove that..] 11:00 Fox, let me ask you a question. 11:00 Up to you. 11:00 Do you have a friend close enough to help you cope with this? 11:01 That procedure was perfect. 11:01 yES 11:01 *Yes 11:37 Heh 11:38 it was weird 11:39 aight 11:39 vinneh 11:39 bloog updated 11:39 stop coming n 11:39 yes? 11:39 k 11:39 then out a few seconds later 11:40 SEE 11:42 SEE WHAT I MEAN VINNEH! 11:42 Humor me. 11:43 MMM 11:46 :) 11:47 yeee 11:47 k 11:47 yes 11:48 k 11:48 i need a squad 11:50 k 11:51 a squad of wat 11:51 cooks? 11:51 my squad 11:51 you know 11:51 the hipster stuff 11:51 mummy 11:51 ye 2015 03 25